


Through Time

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: It is not easy, being an angel in love with a demon, or the other way around.





	Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble because I didn't have time for anything else today

When had been the moment they fell for each other, And when did they realize? 

 

Maybe it was only once they came back from heaven and hell, knowing what they could have lost.

Maybe it was after the apocalypse that hadn't happened, standing in the rubble, alive. 

Maybe, for Crowley, it was when he believed Aziraphale dead in the fire.

Maybe, for Aziraphale, it was the church in the second world war, when Crowley saved his books.

Maybe it was the wall, the very first time they met...

Maybe.

 

But really important is this moment, when their lips finally meet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! I also wrote an actual Ineffable Husbands Series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198)!


End file.
